Fatherly Moves (Suho x Reader)
by ai-cupidxbaggyjumpers
Summary: You are Suho's wife and you would like to start a family soon. How does Suho take the news?


You smiled as you continued to stare down at the ring which fit your finger perfectly. Even though that ring has been on your finger for nearly a year now, you still aren't used to the fact that you are finally married to long time boyfriend, Kim Joon Myun, also known as Suho of EXO. You still remember the day when he proposed, and it was definitely not a good one.

*Going back with Tao's time travel*

It was on November the 3rd, and it started fine, with you waking up to Suho making breakfast and then having to kiss each other goodbye, as you had work to do and so did he. But when you arrived at work, that is when everything started turning ... bad.

You arrived at work, greeting your co-workers with a "Hello" or "Good Morning" until one co-worker, called Richy, was carrying some coffee and unfortunately tripped and spilled the whole thing onto your blouse, making you (f/c) bra show.

Then at lunch, your boss would not stop asking you about going on a date with him, even though he knew that you have a boyfriend (practically the whole kpop world does), and was able to escape by going to a nearby cafe. However, you ran into some sasaengs, just the cherry on top. They treated you with insults about how you weren't good enough for Suho until you left.

When work finished, you ran all the way home, sitting on the couch depressed and tired. Suho sits next you, wrapping his arms around your waist to pull you onto his lap and start watching your favourite movie: _

Just as the film was about to end, the screen flickers black but turns back on to see the whole of EXO standing in their practice room, all holding up a giant sign.

"Will you marry me?"

Your eyebrows furrow in confusion as you look at Suho to see that he has escaped from underneath your grasp and is now on one knee, holding a ring.

Your eyes start shimmering with tears of joy as you finally realise what is going on.

"So, what is your answer Jagiya?" He asks, anticipating for the answer. All you could do was nod continuously and tackle Suho into a hug.

*Going back to the present with Tao's time travel*

Then there was the wedding, which everyone knew about too, but luckily no un-invited guests were there. You smiled widely as you remember cutting the (flavour) cake and shoving a piece into Suho's mouth. He did the same to you which made everyone laugh. On that day,you remember crying your eyes out as you hear all the emotional speeches that were said, but then again you weren't the only one crying, Suho let out a few tears too.

Now it's the present day and even though you still see each other, you haven't had a romantic moment with Suho since the wedding night. He has always been too busy with EXO, but you didn't mind since he loves his members. What saddened you was the fact you wanted children, but haven't been able to have any, as it's a two person thing.

You continue washing the dishes, a smile now on your face as you hear the front door open and close.

"(Y/n), I'm home," says Suho, as he walks into the kitchen, seeing you make dinner.

"Hi Yeobo, how was your day?" You ask, as he comes closer to wraps his arms around you and rest his head on your shoulder, kissing your cheek..

"It's better now, since I have you," He says, now moving onto kiss your neck. You blush darkly and turn around to look at Suho. You could see that his eyes were full of pure lust. He leans down to your lips and that is when you get the same feeling every time after kissing him: fireworks. It started getting deeper and deeper and soon, you were being lifted by Suho and were heading towards the bedroom.

- *Timeskip* -

It has been a few weeks, since that "romantic" moment, and you were smiling with glee. A pregnancy test in your hand, showed two lines, telling you your pregnant. You squealed and jumped up and down in the spot. When you were young, you've always wanted a child of your own after babysitting your baby cousin. Yes, it was a bit frantic at first but once the baby grabbed your hand, that was when you were looking forward to starting a family, with the "one"

"Are you alright in there (y/n)?" Suho asked through the door. In panic, you quickly tossed the test in the bin and flushed the toilet. You opened the door to see Suho there, a worried expression on his face. You pecked his lips and nodded.

"Don't worry ok?" You told him, heading towards the living room, Suho following you behind. You sat on the couch, with Suho next to you.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," you bit your lip, "Suho, what do you think about starting a family?" You asked. Suho looked stunned a minute before laughing. You gulped, a eyebrows furrowing, a bit confused at why he was laughing. He stopped laughing and grabbed your hands in his.

"As much as I would love to start a family with you, there's not enough time in day, with me being busy with EXO and you with work, though I do hope to one day start," He says, looking into your eyes. You nodded, your head now looking towards the ground. Suho noticed this, and kissed your cheek. "How about I go make us some sushi tonight, yeah?" You nodded, still not meeting his gaze. He stood up and went to the kitchen, looking at you silently before making the sushi.

What am I going to do now? You thought to yourself. You then smiled, eyes filled with ambition, I am going to make sure he wants a baby.

- *Timeskip* -

Over the days, you have been asking Suho, randomly if he wanted to have a baby, but you always met with the same answer, whether it was "let's talk about this later" or "later on in our lives"

Even though, you were slightly losing hope, you did not want to raise this baby without a daddy. You were in your bedroom, thinking about a new idea of how to persuade Suho, when he suddenly enters the room, a serious look on his face.

"What's the matter Suh-"

"Why do you keep asking for a baby?" He questions. You gulp and look down. He looks at you and walks towards you, kneeling down so he can be at your eye level.

You look into his eyes, and see that he has true worry in them. You were going to tell him.

"Suho, I need to tell you something that I should have told you before, but I didn't want to think of what your reaction might be," you tell him, looking into his eyes. He gives you a smile.

"You can tell me anything,"

"I'm pregnant," you say bluntly. You look at his face to see that his eyes were starting to widen. You feel tears come to your eyes and a silence is heard.

You lay down on the bed, face first in the pillow.

"This was the exact reaction that I didn't want," you say, even though muffled with the pillow, he can still understand you. He runs a hand through his hair and he stands up, turning you around so you were facing the ceiling. Your hands cover your face.

"Yeobo, please look at me," He pleaded. You shake your head, silent tears falling.

He sighs, and crouches down on the floor so that his head was resting on your head.

"Then let me talk to them," he says. You peek through your fingers to see what he was doing. He looks at you, a small smile on his face.

"Hello baby, I'm Suho of EXO but you'll know me as your Appa. I bet you'll be as beautiful as your umma, but just know, that you will be welcomed to our lives, you beautiful princess. I may not be here all the time, but I will always be with you, whether you want me too or not. Saranghae princess," He says, talking to your belly. Your hands don't cover up your face now, and tears of joy were running down your face.

Suho looks at you and gives you a giant kiss, pulling back to wipe your tears away.

"Do you really mean it?" You ask. He smiles widely and kisses you again.

"It may be sooner than I thought, but it just means that I'll get to see my two favourite girls when I return home," He says, which makes you smile widely ...

"What happens if it's a boy?" You question. This makes you and Suho laugh, bringing you closer than you have ever been.


End file.
